Documenting the Falls
by Fandom Science and Such
Summary: I didn't mean to come here, my neglectful parents meant to send me to Seattle to my aunt's, so they could have their dream vacation. But my bus crashed here and next thing I know, the consequences of being cellphoneless came to play. As I have to spend the whole summer here as an unpaid employee well this should be fun. But at least I have my camera, so I can record all of it.
1. Chapter 1

Documenting the Falls

Chapter One

* * *

**Okay, a fair warning so I'm not sued. I do NOT own Gravity Falls or else it'd be back on air already! Oh, and Thanks to Only a Guest for editing this story! Your awesome dude and,**

**OaG: Just get on with the story already! **

**FSaS: Fine! Fine! Okay! Without further adieu, Documenting the Falls!**

* * *

Time: 1:54 p.m.

Battery life: 100%

Date: 5/29/14

"Um, okay so. It's a long story how I got here," I started staring directly into the camera trying not to glance over at the ancient bus driver. "Let me just start by saying, I'm Clara Longmont, I'm 12 years old, and um, I'm a film fanatic.

"I've used this camera multiple times before to record several different events." I explained. "Although, I've never actually shown my face to this screen.

"This was an expectation though, because, well, it started about two days ago," I began, hoping the bus driver had terrible hearing so he wouldn't think I was insane. "My 18 year old sister, Thalia, is about to go to college on a scholarship at Harvard.

"My parents were going to tag along for the summer so they could have the Boston vacation they've always dreamed of or something like that," I murmured.

"So, I was to go to my Aunt Georgia's for the summer, who was almost as reluctant as my parents towards me." I continued. "If it wasn't for the fact she loved to experiment using my hair because she recently became a hair stylist." I shrugged.

"So I was told to pack up my bags and get a move on to Seattle for the summer. Landing me on a bus for," I glanced at my watch, "For another 4 hours and 8 minutes more!"

"Plus, I'm actually feeling pretty anxious," I leaned closer to the camera, lowering my voice to a whisper. "Because I'm pretty sure the bus driver could drop dead any second."

I pointed the camera at him for a brief moment- the tan, wrinkled face reflecting in the mirror. Flecks of white hair stuck up over the seat.

I turned the camera back towards me. "I'll report back if I live." I shut off the camera and stowed it away just as we hit large pothole.

"Please stay in your seat, darlin'," The old man instructed in a weary voice. "These roads haven't been paved in years, also there's some thick brush ahead."

I nodded silently, as I reveled and indulged in the sweet, pleasant silence. Being the only patron in the bus definitely had it's advantages.

As the bus puttered along the road, hitting potholes, bumps and cracks, I swore I heard a faint moan in the air, but I quickly dismissed it.

I say back reading my book for a few minutes until I heard the loudest thing in the bus all day. A scream of terror from the bus driver as he swerved into the trees.

My pupils dilated, I was terrified I couldn't even scream. Was this it? Was I going to die? God, don't let it be so!

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, so I didn't have to see my eminent end as I braced for impact.

Goodbye, world, I'm really going to miss you, and poptarts, also craft macaroni and cheese, and my books! Oh, why must I be separated from that of all things?!

Then I felt the black swallow me whole.

"You think she's alive, Durland?" I heard a deep voice mutter. "I don't know, Blubbs. She looks pretty dead to me," I heard a pause then smelled hot breath in my face. God, how much coffee has this man had?! His breath reeks!

I heard him clear his throat. "Hey?! You alive?!" He yelled directly in my ear. "Gah!" I shot up like a spring. "What the heck was that about?!" I protested.

"Well, I guess that answers that," The stubby, portly cop which I assumed was Blubbs, mumbled. I rubbed my head, for I had a horrible headache. "Where am I?"

I muttered as I tried untangling my mass of Hazel hair which always seem to stick out in every direction. "Where are you? _Where are you_? Why, you're in Gravity Falls!" The sudden realization hit me like a tidal wave. _I wasn't in Portland anymore._

* * *

** Thanks for reading! Please review telling me if I should continue! You know, for the heck of it, favorite it if it that's good! - FSaS**


	2. Chapter 2

Documenting the Falls

Chapter 2

* * *

**Okay, first, I don't own Gravity Falls! And also OaG doesn't have wifi and is sobbing in the emo corner. **

**OaG: Why?! *continues sobbing* No internet, I'm losing it. **

**There, there. Okay, but please go check out OaG's story, "Worry not, dear sister." A Rise of the Guardians fanfic. Because she's also an awesome writer. (And also she's going insane) Okay, now on with the story! **

* * *

"G-gravity Falls?" I stuttered, still shellshocked from my all to close brush with death.

"Yeah, that's it." He chuckled with pride. "You know we're going to have to take you down to the station, right?"

I sighed, today just wasn't my day. I grabbed my bag that had been strayed across the road, then crawled into the back of the cop car,

Everything ached as I lowered down into the seat. I think my ankle broke, when the bus crashed. Crap.

My parents just had to send me to my aunt's. Did they really not want me with them that badly? It's always been that way before.

Why, because they were teen parents. They had Thalia at 16 and were determined to make the most of their mistake.

So after they had me, nothing changed. I had all the thrift shop and hand-me-down clothes, I didn't even get a cellphone when I was told I would be gone for the whole summer.

I cupped my bloody cheek, now here I was, in the middle of nowhere in some random town, with an extremely ironic name.

I sighed, "This sucks." I whispered to myself, as the car pulled into the police station.

It was less of a police station, and more of a small house though.

"Ah, here we are," the portly cop sighed. "Police station, sweet, police station."

"Whew-wee!" The tall one happily shouted. I'm pretty sure he was brain dead, seeing as he hasn't said one intelligent thing since I woke up.

I got out of the car, with my only bag slung limply over one shoulder. As I strolled through the doors of the police station.

Someone held up a door for me that lead to a room with a table and three chairs.

"Thank you." I muttered and took a seat in the chair that faced the other two chairs.

I waited for a few minutes as I fumbled with the laces on my doc martins. Which technically were Thalia's when she was 14, but I have abnormally big feet. So now their mine.

I heard the door click shut behind me as I glanced up at the two cops who had found me in the first place.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yes, actually you can," the pudgy one answered. "We need you to answer a few questions."

"Okay, as long as they are questions I am comfortable with answering, I'll answer them." I replied.

He nodded. "What's your name, girl?"

"Clara Longmont." I twisted a piece of hair around my finger, then watched it droop down in front of my face.

He took it down on a notepad, "State your age," he glanced down in his lap, where I assumed he had a book on how to interrogate somebody.

"And state and city of resident, please." He finished.

"12, Oregon, Portland."

"Oh, city girl, then." He chuckled.

"City girl! City girl!" The other one cried.

They both laughed at my expense as I felt a red blush come to my cheeks from embarrassment.

I rolled my eyes, so I looked like I didn't care.

He stopped laughing then cleared his throat, "Now, why were you on that bus?"

"Because I was going to my aunt's." I honestly answered, hoping they wouldn't ask why my parents weren't with me.

Luckily, they didn't. "Okay," He stated as he put down his pen and subtly closed the book on his lap.

"That's all, but do you have a cellphone?" He asked.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because we need you to call your parents or aunt so they come get you."

"Shouldn't, you have a landline, or something? Or at least one of you should have a cellphone." I wondered aloud.

"Nope, not here. It's not in the budget." He shook his head.

I sighed. "Well, I guess I'm stuck here then, because I don't have a phone."

He dropped his coffee, this was clearly a situation he's never been in.

"Um, okay, okay. No problem, we'll just send ya somewhere till further notice."

He had started sweating like a pig, "Durland," he called to the tall one.

"Yes?" He asked.

"We need to talk,"

"Okay," they went over to the corner and started whispering to each other.

"Where are we supposed to send this girl?" He wondered aloud. "No one is just going to take a girl we found on the street!"

"Well, there is that Stan Pines." Durland recommended.

"Stan Pines?! That jerk, with the city boy who solved a mystery before us?!"

"Um, I think so." Durland muttered.

"Hm," I could hear the nasty smile in his voice. "That's perfect." He chuckled, then turned back to me.

"Well, I think we've found the perfect place for you to go." He smiled horribly. "Grab your bag and get in the car."

I did as they asked and got into the back of the squad car once again. Smoothing out the short sleeved, green, yellow, blue and red plaid (A/N all those colors are in dark hues) button up I was wearing.

With a jean jacket over it, which had a tear in the pocket. I wonder where I'm headed as the car starts down the road.

What's going to happen to me? "Well, I guess anything is better than Aunt Georgia." I thought to myself as the car parked in front of a place called the Mystery Shack.

"Come on, get a move on." Blubbs demanded.

I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. As they knocked on the door, "Stan Pines! Open up or we'll use the battering ram!"

"Oh, I want to use the battering ram!" Durland proclaimed.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" A starchy voice shouted from inside.

A seconds later, the door opened, an old man with a suit and a red fez stood in front of us.

"What seems to be the problem, officers?" He asked with a false smile.

Blubbs pushed me forward. "This is Clara Longmont, she's going to be staying with you for the summer."

"What?! I already have two others to take care of! I don't need another one!"

"Well, too bad. Because it's now required or else your going to be fined and go to jail." He smirked.

"Uh, fine. Come on, kid. I could always use another employee."

I nodded and grabbed my bag, following him inside. This place is a tourist trap! I cringed at all the idiots who were buying into it.

"Okay, kid," Mr. Pines began. "You'll

Be in the attic, so take your bag up there then get back down here to began work."

I nodded and jogged up the stairs. The attic was quaint and was already divided up in two parts.

One side was decorated with lots of pink and several girlish posters. Then on the other side, it was dramatically simpler than the other side.

With a baby blue comforter, a backpack leaned up against the bed, a flashlight, a lantern, books, a picture, and a pair of binoculars.

I sat down on the floor, pulled out my camera and started recording.

"Okay, so. I'm alive, but it's a long story, I mean a really long story. So remember the bus?"

"Yeah, well, everything went down hill really," I heard a creak from the ceiling and I started to look up. Then out of nowhere a pink, tan and brown blur came flying down from the ceiling crying out a cry of war.

Then I was on the floor with the blur on top of my stick like body.


	3. Chapter 3

Documenting the Falls

Chapter 3

* * *

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you for reviewing! No really thank you. You guys are awesome. Seriously, OaG and I had a virtual party. We broke out the virtual cookies!**

**OaG: Yeah! *still eating virtual cookie* **

**(She's still going insane without wifi) but anyways, I don't own Gravity Falls. And thank you, guys for reviewing, following, favoriting, etc. now on with the story! **

* * *

"Gah!" I cowered underneath the girl that had tackled me, squirming like a bug as she held a stuffed toy over my head as a weapon.

"Who are you, mysterious girl?!" She beat me over the head with the plush toy. "And what are you doing in my room?!"

"I was sent here because my bus crashed and I don't have a cellphone to have anyone to come get me!" I cried out in one breath. "Gah! Why are you beating me over the head with a stuffed toy?!"

She lowered her stuffed toy and got off me."Sorry, sorry!" She immediately apologized. "I thought you were a intruder, who talks into a camera."

She grinned cheekily, her braces shining bright from daily maintenance.

"Um, okay." I mumbled, this girl was definitely a bit odd. She climbed into the pink bed and hung upside down in front of my face.

"I'm Mabel!" She flashed me that cheeky grin, which she seemed to wear like a t-shirt. "So what's your name?"

"Clara." I replied. "Nice to meet, Mabel."

"So Clara, what were you doing on a bus in the first place?" She asked, chuckling as she began swinging back and forth in front of my face.

"It's a long story." I stated.

"Don't worry," She smiled. "We have plenty of time!"

"Okay, well, I guess it started with my sister,"

I started to tell Mabel about how my parents had, had Thalia when they were sixteen. My dad had refused to leave my mother, thus they had a new life goal.

Making their mistake worthwhile. After six years of loving Thalia, they had me, but even though they had me.

Nothing changed, making me neglected. So I always fought to get their respect, I've gotten all A's for my whole life, I've tried developing talents I do NOT have.

Singing, I'm completely tone deaf, I'm pretty sure I killed a house plant.

Dancing, I look like a dying octopus, seriously, my best dance move is flailing my arms over my head wildly.

In the end, all my efforts failed. Now, that Thalia's 18, she's going to Harvard on a scholarship.

So my parents went with her, to help her get settled in, and also have the vacation they always dreamed of.

So I was told, I was going to my Aunt Georgia who lived in Seattle for the summer. She's also a hair dresser, so that meant three months of experiments on my hair.

On her last experiment with my hair, I ended up with boyishly short hair. Which I still had.

It wasn't terrible, in fact, it eventually grew on me. So I kept it.

Then there was that time she dyed my hair hot pink. Yeah, wasn't pretty. Let's just say I looked like an anime character for months.

So as you can probably tell, I wasn't all to excited to go there for the summer.

So after setting off on my own on the bus, I spent a good 4 hours reading my Sherlock Holmes book.

"Oh, is that the book about the cute vampires?" She asked.

"Um, no?" I replied.

"Oh, okay!" She grinned. "Continue!"

After the brief interruption, I continued on with the story. The bus driver had warned me that the roads hadn't been paved in years, so I had to stay in my seat.

Then only mere moments later, we crashed into the trees. I was soon recovered by the police and taken to the police station.

Where I had more than enough problems, when I the consequences of not owning a cellphone came into play.

So, the police took me here, and I'm and now I'm living here for the summer.

Also, I'm now an unpaid employee in a tourist trap.

Mabel squealed, "You know what this means?!" I stared blankly at her. "It means we get to hang out all summer!" She let a another girly squeal giveaway.

She hopped up onto to her bed and jumped up and down for a minute. Then stood boldly. "I'm going to make this your best summer ever with the power of,"

"Adventure?" I guessed.

She grabbed the side of my face and pulled us together cheek to cheek.

"Mabel."

She let go of my face, slid down off the bed and sat in front of me.

"But first you have to meet our roommate. Also known as my twin brother, Dipper."

"Brother?" I choked.

"Kids! Come on, we don't have all day!" Mr. Pines yelled.

"Okay, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel shouted down the stairs. "Come on, Clara! Let's go back to the shop!"

She grabbed my hand and dragged me down the stairs. Well, this is a interesting first day here.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please make sure to review if you want to see more and for the heck of it, favorite this story! Also make sure to check out OaG's story, "Worry Not, Dear Sister." A Rise of the Guardians fanfic. It's pretty awesome folks! So give her some love, because she's without wifi or internet for a week. Thanks! - FSaS**


	4. Chapter 4

Documenting the Falls

Chapter 4

* * *

**Guys, you know what today is? The day Gravity Falls season 2 premieres! *girly squeal* so I decided season two? Two chapters! So I don't own Gravity Falls as usual and now excuse me to fangirl.**

* * *

Boys. I don't do boys. I suck at flirting. Regular people barely socialize with me in Portland!

They think it's weird I carry around a camera everywhere. I don't see what's wrong with it! It's a creative hobby!

After I had escaped Mabel's surprisingly tight grasp, I had sprinted to the nearest shirt rack and hid.

Just peering out occasionally at the store. It's not that I'm shy, it's that I'm not exactly a person who warms up to others easily.

So living with people I don't even know for three months, is more than a leap. It's a freakin' bound!

I continued to watch through the crack in between the cheesy t-shirts.

"Um, Mabel," I heard a boy start. "Why are there boots under that clothes rack?"

"I don't know! Maybe, it's a monster!" She made a wailing noise.

"Shut up." He chuckled. "I'm going to go check it out."

"Okay!" Then I heard a pair feet skip away. Then another pair coming up to the clothes rack and quickly pulled away the front half.

"Huh?" The boy mumbled. "Why are you in a clothes rack?"

I got up from inside and swept off my front as if there were dust on it.

"Uh, hi." I waved a little. "I don't suppose I could say that was for hide and seek?"

He just stared blankly still comprehending why I was in a clothing rack.

There was an awkward silence until Mabel jumped on my shoulders, laughing like a maniac.

"Hey, Clara!" She shouted, as I tripped down onto the floor.

"Gah! Mabel! Get off!" I demanded.

"Oh, sorry!" She smiled and stood between the two of us. "Clara, this is Dipper, I call him Dipping sauce."

She ran over to the boy, whose name was now declared as Dipper. "He's my twin brother!" She stated with pride, then proceeded to tickle him.

"Mabel!" He laughed. "Stop it! I surrender! I surrender!"

"Yes! I win!" She chuckled and stopped. "Anyways, Clara is staying with is for the summer!"

He turned back to me. "You are?"

"My bus crashed, and I don't have a phone to contact anyone to get me. Neither do the police."

He raised an eyebrow. "So you work here with us?"

"You got that right!" I smiled.

"You need some help?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I would say I can figure it out on my own, but the only instructions I got were mark the prices up higher."

He chuckled. "Well, those are the basics. Let me show you a few other things."

I followed Dipper around the shop, as he showed me a few tricks, I bumped into Soos, who didn't neglect to hug me.

Then we got to the cash register where Dipper stopped in his tracks staring at the red-headed teenager.

I grinned like the Cheshire Cat, "Uh-oh! Someone has crush on the cashier!"

He blushed a deep red. "Do not!"

"God, it's so unfortunately obvious!"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "It's really that obvious?"

I shook my head. "Yeah, really." I smirked. "It's not a big deal though and I'm not a jerk, so I'll keep your secret."

"Wow, thanks, Clara." He smiled.

"No problem! Besides it's amusing to watch you crush on her."

He rolled his eyes.

The red-head looked up from her magazine and smirked. "Oh, hey doofus!"

"Wendy!" He giggled nervously. "So whatcha doing?"

"Oh you know the usually." She replied. "Who's your girlfriend?" She teased.

He laughed apprehensively. "She's not my girlfriend, so it's funny!"

I just stepped in front of the very pathetic and helpless Dipper.

"I'm Clara, I'm staying here for the summer, plus I'm a unpaid employee here." I told the girl now identified as Wendy.

"Whoa! Your the kid who was in the bus crash! Mabel was telling me about you." We all looked over at Mabel who was atop the globe.

"That's me!" I pointed to myself.

She chuckled. "You seem pretty cool kid." A car horn blared outside. "Oh! That's my friends!"

She grabbed her jacket and ran towards the door. "Later dorks!"

"Later, Wendy!" There's the nervous giggling again.

The door closed behind her and I started to laughing. Dipper glanced over at me.

"What?" He asked. "What are you laughing about?"

"It was funny to watch you squirm as you tried to talk to her." I replied.

The blush was back as well. "Really?"

"Yeah, it was pretty bad, but hey, my people skills are pretty rusty though."

"They couldn't be that bad."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? The last person I tried to talk to, thought I was,"

Grunkle Stan came into the room. "Okay, kids! I need you kids to do something for me!"

"What's that, Grunkle Stan?" Mabel questioned.

"Make the Mystery Shack appealing to teenagers, but within the limit of five bucks."

"Um, why?" Dipper asked.

"Because we're having a karaoke night! That's not going to be free!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

"Wait, what?"


	5. Chapter 5

Documenting the Falls

Chapter 5

* * *

**I'm back, guys! And so is Gravity Falls, so this calls for a mystery! As you already know, I don't own Gravity Falls! Oh you guys remember OaG right? Well OaG wrote a new story! It's a Doctor Who, Death Note crossover. It's really amazing. So please check that out! Now without further adieu, Chapter Five.**

* * *

"Okay, so here's what five bucks got us at the dollar store," I began digging into the box. "A can of silly string, a roll of streamers, two large bottles of soda and,"

I held up a pack of noise makers."These."

"I call dibs on the silly string!" Mabel shouted.

"Don't you guys have you leftover decorations or something?"

"Yeah, sure kid. They're in the hall closet," Stan chugged his soda. "But you'd have to get rid of the spiders in there."

My eyes got wide. "Spiders?"

"Yep," He handed me a broom and pushed me towards the closet. "Now go get those decorations!"

"Grunkle Stan, are you sure that's a good idea?" Dipper asked.

"Sure it is! It's not like they're poisonous spiders or something!" He chuckled and shoved me through the door.

I clutched the handle of the broom hard and went for the box, marked, _decorations_. I dashed to the box, put it under my arm, then sprinted out.

I gasped for breath, now in the shop once again. I looked down on my arm, and saw a large brown spider.

"Gah! Spider! Spider on my arm! Get it off! Get it off!" I cried as I dropped the box, flailing wildly trying to sweep it off.

I fell on the ground, smashing my arm against the floor like an idiot. Until the spider fell off, and what was left was a bright red mark on my arm which slowly leaked blood.

I panted heavily, until I heard people running towards me.

"You okay, Clara?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, j-just a spider. I'll be fine."

"Good. Because we have an hour to set up before this thing starts." Stan stated.

We all nodded, then I picked up the box of decorations and went to help decorate.

I was fine, it was just a little spider bite. All spiders bite. Right?

(-)

"Okay people! Places!" Mabel called. "Soos!"

He jogged up to her and gave a salute. "Yes, Mabel?"

"Your DJing!"

"Yes!" He silently celebrated.

"Wow, she takes this whole karaoke thing really seriously." I mumbled.

"Clara, karaoke isn't just singing," She brought our faces close together and made her eyes wide. "It's a way of life." She whispered.

"Now everyone, stations!" She shouted.

Everyone saluted. "Yes, Mabel!" Then ran off to their stations.

(-)

About thirty minutes into the karaoke party, I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned around and saw Dipper standing behind me.

"Oh, hi Dipper."

"Hi, Clara."

"I've actually been meaning to talk to you," I told him honestly.

"Uh, sure, so what's going on?" He asked.

"How did you get used to living here so fast?"

He tapped his chin. "Well, that's pretty simple actually,"

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah," He confirmed. "All I did is let people in, and then it was pretty fun."

My eyes became wide. "Really?"

"Yep, it seems hard at first, but it gets easier." He smiled.

"Thanks, Dipper."

"No problem." He glanced down at my arm.

"Hey, you okay? It looks like you got bit by something."

"Yeah, I got bit by a spider in that closet."

"You sure your okay?" He questioned. "It looks pretty bad."

"Trust me, it's not that bad." I replied.

"Okay," He mumbled, clearly not believing me. "Well, I'll see you later!"

"See ya."

Maybe this summer wouldn't be so bad after all. I went to go get a drink, then my arm started to throb with sharp pain and the bite was now a mix of light blue and purple.

I ran to the attic and put on my jean jacket over my red t-shirt to cover up the bite. I'm fine. It's just a bite. I'm going to be fine. _Right? _

* * *

**Oh, cliffhanger! I know I'm evil. Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing. I really hope you'll stick around, because I post regularly. Thanks! - FSaS**


	6. Chapter 6

Documenting the Falls

Chapter 6

* * *

**Hey, guys! I left you on a cliffhanger yesterday and I'm barely going to satisfy you, today! Yeah!... As you know I don't own Gravity Falls, blah, blah, blah. Oh, also just for today, I don't own Alicia Keys, This Girl's On Fire. Don't forget to review and for the heck of favorite and follow! Thanks for reading, you all are awesome! - FSaS**

* * *

I leaned against the wall, and watched as people sang cheesy pop songs.

I sighed and causally rubbed my arm, the ache under my jean jacket still denied to go away.

"Hey there!" Mabel shouted.

"Gah!" I cried, spilling my drink.

"How's it going?" She smiled.

"Uh, fine?"

"I can't wait for you to try karaoke!"

"Wait, what?!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah I didn't tell you. I want to hear you try karaoke."

"Mabel, I'm pretty sure, you don't want to hear this voice singing." I explained.

"It can't be that bad! Besides karaoke isn't about being good, it's about being bad together!"

"Trust me, it's bad," I replied. "You don't want to,"

She grabbed my hand. "Come on, I'll show you!"

"No! Mabel!" I protested. "This isn't a,"

She pulled me onto the stage and went for the mic. "Hello, everyone!"

The crowd cheered, she pointed to Soos and grinned. "Soos!"

He gave her the thumbs up and smiled. "You got it, dude!"

The music started playing, and the lyrics started to come up. So I against my will, I started to sing. "She's just a girl and she's on fire

Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway,"

I sighed. "Mabel, this isn't worth proving a,"

"Just sing the song!" She instructed.

"Fine," The lyrics started to scroll again.

"She's living in a world and it's on fire filled with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away."

Then I got to the next section, starting to feel the rush of excitement from making it this far without killing someone. "Ohhhh, oh, oh, oh, oh. She got both feet on the ground. And she's burning it down,"

"Ohhhh oh oh oh oh

She got her head in the clouds

And she's not backing down,"

I took a deep breath, preparing to hit the high notes. "This girl is on fire!

This girl is on fire...

She's walking on fire..." At that time, I started to feel woozy, and the horrible ache was back.

"This girl is on fire...

Looks like a girl, but she's a flame

So bright, she can burn your eyes

Better look the other way,"

I couldn't sing anymore, the room seemed to spin, I felt sick, the horrible ache had turned into searing pain.

"Gah!" I cowered down on the stage and dropped the mic. The audience gasped. "Mabel, get me off this stage, now."

"But, your not," She began.

"Now!" I snarled.

"Can't you get up?" She asked as she leaned towards me.

I heaved heavily. "No." I whispered.

Her eyes became wide with horror and she snatched the mic from the floor, which made a horrible squealing noise.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're having a few technical difficulties. Please wait while we fix this." She explained as calmly as she could, then sprinted off stage.

"Dipper! Grunkle Stan! Come quick!" She called. "It's an emergency!"

"What is it, Mabel?!" Dipper panted.

"Yeah, kid, what's wrong?" Stan asked.

"It's Clara!" She pointed to the stage where I was crumpled over into a ball of pain on stage.

"Clara!" Dipper exclaimed and ran over.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." I kept mumbling over and over, mindlessly. Knowing I was far from right.

Stan shook his head. "No, your not. Your far from okay. Everybody take a limb! We need to get her upstairs as quickly as possible!"

I felt people tuck their arms under me. "On three. One, two, three!"

They all lifted and walked me through and up to the attic.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Stan started. "We're going to have to cancel the rest of the party, due to some issues."

The audience booed and awed.

"Sorry folks! No refunds!" He than ran off stage and upstairs.

I had been laid on top of the bunk bed, that had been made above Mabel's bed when I came. Because Stan had claimed, "It's cheaper to make your own bed!"

"Get the jacket off, she's already burning up!" Stan instructed.

Mabel gingerly came up and pulled my jean jacket off.

They all gasped at the gruesome sight of dark blue and purple coloring of my skin and black. Running the course of my veins. Centered around the bite.

"What is it?" Stan asked.

"I don't know." Mabel replied still shocked.

"I know what it is," Dipper stated.

"What is it then?!" They all shouted at him.

"It's a spider bite."

* * *

**Oh, another cliffhanger. I'm a truly horrible person!**

**Clara: I better not die! That'd make you a lazy author, I kind of have to**

**live for a whole summer!**

**Hush, you! Go back to the story where you belong! Thanks for reading, remember to review! And possibly even favoriting and following! FSaS out!**


	7. Chapter 7

Documenting the Falls

Chapter 7

* * *

**Hey Guys! Sorry for becoming a recluse for the last couple days! Especially on a cliffhanger. As you know, I don't own Gravity Falls. Please please review and possibly favorite and follow! Thanks! - FSaS**

* * *

"Spider bite?!" They all shouted. "Why didn't you tell me, kid?" Stan asked.

"I-I don't know." I stuttered.

He sighed. "You must of gotten bitten by one of the spiders in the closet," He shook his head. "It was just a little bite! How could it turn into that?!"

Dipper shrugged. "Well, we're going to have to drain the poison, and it ain't going to be pretty. Soos, get a knife and a turkey baster!" Stan called.

Stan held the knife to the bite. "Kid, I'm not gonna lie, this is going to be painful."

(-)

After Stan had drained the poison, which I'd rather not talk about. Let's just say, he didn't exaggerate the painful part.

He had instructed that I absolutely do not remove the bandages from my arm. Those being the only instructions, I decided getting out of bed would be okay.

Only to stumble and collapse on the floor like a new-born deer. I moved my legs into a straddle. Then used my arms to walk up my arms in between my legs and stand up.

"Uh, you okay, Clara?" Dipper's voice echoed from the doorway.

"Gah! Dipper!" I feel back on my butt. "You scared me," I waved a little. "Hey, Dipper."

"Hey Clara," he walked over and sat down in front of me. "I came to talk to you."

"Talk to me?" I never been asked to be talked to by anyone, so this was new to me.

"Yep, you," He simply stated. "So how's your arm?"

"It's fine, thanks for asking." I replied.

"Why didn't you say you weren't fine in the first place?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I'm just used to it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't like to play victim, Dipper!" I shouted in a surprising feat of strength. "I've been called victim my whole life! I'm not going to prove those people right."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I've already told your sister this story, she seems to have the ability to make you admit things."

Dipper chuckled. "Yeah, she does that,"

"So why don't we talk about something else?" He suggested.

"Sure," I smiled. "Let's talk about something else."

We ended up talking for like an hour, and even Mabel joined us. I really enjoyed their company, they were definitely the best people I could of ended up being with for a whole summer.

"You know, we need to figure out why this bite became so bad, so quickly." I suggested.

"Yeah, I would like to check that out." Dipper agreed.

"But what if we get bitten, Dipper?!" Mabel shrieked realizing that meant going back in the closet.

"Don't worry, we're going to be protected," I comforted her. "Mostly because I could've been killed!" I raised my bandaged arm up and flailed it around. "Just by this!"

"Kids! I can't find the remote and I refuse to stand up!" Stan shouted. "Kids!"

Dipper stood up boldly. "It's settled then, we go into the closet tomorrow!" He proclaimed proudly.

I sighed. "Dipper, your fly is down."

"Oh, thanks."

(-)

We stood outside the closet, all in long sleeve shirts, jeans, long socks, gloves and sneakers. Armed with brooms.

"On three," I whispered. "One, two, three!"

We yelled and charged into the closet, only to trip over one another and fall on top of cardboard boxes.

"There's nothing here but cardboard boxes," Dipper mumbled as he got up. "How can they're be nothing here?!"

I shrugged. "I don't know, but all I know is, that this plan was a bust, and I don't have another plan."

"I don't have a plan, either."

Mabel grinned and squealed with happiness. "This calls for a stakeout!"

(—)

Time: 10:45 p.m.

Battery life: 96%

Date: 6/01/14

"Okay, it is," I glanced over at Dipper. "Dipper, what time is it?"

"Uh, 10:45?" He guessed.

"10:45, hour 1 of the closet stakeout, and this camera, should record everything that happens during the night. I'm also here with Dipper,"

I pointed the camera at him and he waved. "Hi."

"And Mabel," I pointed my camera at her.

"I'm helping!" She smiled and chuckled.

"Yes, yes you are, now, I'm just gonna," I balanced the camera on a box. "Put this camera, on this box. Ah, there we go!"

I ran back to my sleeping bag, got in, and rolled over onto my stomach. Starfish style.

"Goodnight everyone!" Mabel yelled.

"Goodnight." Dipper and I groaned in unison.

Mabel ran up to the camera with a pink marker in hand, "I'm so gonna write on her face," She whispered.

I sat up in my sleeping bag. "Wait, what?" I asked.

"Nothing!" She slid down onto her sleeping bag, getting under.

I decided to ignore her comment and let myself give into sleep.

(—)

"Clara, Clara." Dipper shook me lightly.

"No, Ms. Kali, I'm not a boy! I'm a girl!"

"Clara!" He shouted.

I popped up in my sleeping bag, my boyishly bed head poking out in every direction. "What the heck, Dipper?! You better have seen the freakin' grim reaper."

He stared for a moment at my change from my usual mood.

"I'm not a morning person, okay?" I sighed.

"Did your teacher really think you were a guy?" He asked.

I groaned. "She called me, Collin, for months," I mumbled. "Then again she was an old bat with terrible eyesight, but never mind that! What happened?"

"I heard something," He explained.

I raised an eyebrow. "That's it? Okay let's check the tape."

After rewinding and a few minutes of fast forwarding, also watching Mabel write in marker across my forehead.

"Mabel!" I shouted. "Gah, it's too early for this!" I went to the bathroom and say the words, da bomb. Written across my forehead in pink, glittery marker.

I muttered to myself, for a few minutes as I tried to wash off the marker in vain. "You've got to be kidding me, Mabel. Why write on my forehead? Why not your brother?"

I continued to try and wipe it off. Then I saw a shadowy figure in the mirror. I paused in fearful silence and sprinted back into the room.

"What happened?" Dipper and Mabel asked in unison.

I panted. "I think I may have found something."


	8. Chapter 8

Documenting the Falls

Chapter 8

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm alive! I** **know you probably hate me so much for abandoning you right now, but... yeah I have no excuse. Also, I do NOT own Gravity Falls! Plus, a special thank you to OaG for editing! So without further adieu, I give you the next chapter! **

* * *

"What is it?" Dipper rubbed his eyes, still trying to wake up.

"I saw a dark figure in the mirror." I replied.

"Really?" He asked, suddenly awake.

"Yes, really! Get the camera." I instructed. He grabbed the camera off the box.

"Why?"

"Because, I want to record this." I hissed.

He shrugged and uncapped the lens, starting to record. "Okay, I think we found the creature behind the bite, we're going to find out." I summarized.

We all crept towards the bathroom. "Ready?" I asked. "Let's do this!" Mabel shouted, then we charged into the bathroom only to see nothing.

"W-what?" I stuttered. "B-but I saw it! I saw it! There was something in mirror!" Dipper sighed. "Well, apparently there isn't now, so I guess we should go back to sleep and wait until morning."

"Okay, good plan." I agreed, too tired to protest. We all went back to our sleeping bags without a second thought.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the sound of silence. Something was wrong, it was never this quiet, and I've only been here for 3 days.

I got up and silently shook Mabel, whose pig, Waddles had made his way downstairs to Mabel, lay beside her. Sleeping as well. "Mabel, wake up, Mabel!"

I shouted. "Well, that didn't work," I thought. "How about this," I got one of my boots from beside the box. I banged the boot against the wood and Waddles squealed.

Mabel shot up in her sleep bag, confused and worried. "Wha-what?" She flailed her arms, then turned to see me beside her sleeping bag. "Oh, good morning!" She grinned.

"Mabel, we have a problem." I reported, blatantly ignoring her good morning.

She rubbed her head. "What's wrong, Clara?"

"Dipper isn't here, and he would usually be checking the footage on my camera," I looked over at the box, which no longer had the camera on top. "Speaking of which, where is it?"

Mabel smiled. "Oh, I know! Don't worry about him, he probably just got up early! He usually does."

"Okay then. Well, since you're up, you want to get some breakfast?" I She nodded and picked up Waddles, carrying him down the stairs along with us.

After breakfast and an hour of sitting in the TV room, Dipper still hadn't come back, I still felt that something was very wrong.

I put down my book and started for the closet. Of course, Mabel was too busy watching television to notice.

So I was able to go without being noticed. I opened the closet, peeking from the side. Nothing. I rummaged through the sleeping bags, eyes furrowed with worry and determination. Still was as if he had disappeared off the face of the earth.

So I decided to go to the bathroom and check out that mirror again. I walked into the bathroom and started to look into that mirror again, waiting.

Waiting for that figure to show up in the mirror again. Nothing. I sighed, I felt like I had failed. Then, I saw something out of the corner of my eye that wasn't right.

My camera, sat on top of the toilet.

"What?" I thought aloud. There was that instinct again, screaming at me that something wasn't right.

I went over to the toilet and picked up the camera, rewinding the footage. Until I saw something that stuck out, I hit play.

A groggy Dipper staggered towards the camera picking it up and muttered something about a strange noise.

He picked up the camera and walked to the bathroom, once in the bathroom he stood there for a minute with the camera in hand looking for the sound in bathroom.

A swoosh echoed through the bathroom.

"What was that?" Dipper asked himself, taking out a journal and starting to flip through it. The door slammed shut.

A chorus of horrible noises rattled the room, and Dipper screamed. "Help!" He shouted.

An eerie laugh filled the room. "There is no one here to help you, boy."

Dipper was lifted in the air by an invisible force as he flailed.

Dipper panted. "If anyone watches this," He dropped the camera on the toilet. "Get help!"

The vision started to fuzz and an image of the dark figure came across the camera and footage cut off.

My eyes became wide. "Oh no!" I shouted, then I remembered the journal in the video.

That had to be worth something, I need to find that. I scrambled around the bathroom looking for the journal, until I found it behind the sink.

I picked it up and I flipped through the pages. Everything supernatural you could think of was in this book, along with everything about that creature. Including - hopefully - how to defeat that thing.

I sprinted up that stairs, immediately grabbing my red converse high-tops from my bag, halfway through lacing them until Mabel glanced up from her TV show.

"Whatcha doing?" Mabel asked.

"Mabel, Dipper's in trouble," I ran my fingers through my messy cut hair. "He was kidnapped by that creature!"

"What?!" She shrieked, throwing herself off the chair and shoving on her shoes. I put on a grey cap to get some of the hair out of my face, but still not completely covered. Then we sprinted down to the shop.

"Wendy!" We shouted once in the shop. "We need to borrow the keys to the golf cart!" She dropped the keys in my hand.

"Try not to hit any pedestrians." She replied causally then walked off.

"Okay, let's go!" We sprinted out the door to the golf cart and we dove into the seats as I started the cart and tore off into the forest.

"Hold on, Dipper!" Mabel shouted. "We're coming to save you!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! And for the heck of it, go favorite and follow! By the way, you guys are pretty awesome! I mean 10 REVIEWS! That's insane! While it may not sound like much now, I'm excited where this could go. Thank you guys for waiting! I'll try to post tomorrow. - FSaS out!**


	9. Chapter 9

Documenting the Falls

Chapter 9

* * *

**Okay, folks! We've made it! It's time to see if Clara and Mabel can rescue Dipper! Yeah! REALLY BIG THANK YOU TO OaG FOR EDITING! I think I may of broken OaG a little...**

**OaG: *snoring in the corner***

**Alright! I don't own Gravity Falls as you know. Now! Without further adieu! I would like to present to you! Chapter 9!**

* * *

"Just wait Dipper, we're coming!" Mabel held her arm out as I held my foot down on the pedal, though we were slowing down by a little.

The worst part is the cart is low on gas. Though I guess that was partly my fault for using it at top speed most of the time.

After a few more minutes of driving around and looking for anything remotely wrong in the forest The cart stopped completely.

I felt my internal temperature rising, I banged my head against the steering wheel multiple times. Then stormed out of the cart.

You see, I've been building up all this pent up emotion underneath. Keeping it bottled up, along with my true self- the one who wasn't so concerned with everything. Sadly, this personality and my real personality have yet to meet.

After all the times of remaining calm and pretending everything was alright, I had snapped. I clenched my fists until my knuckles were white and punched the tree. Causing it to vibrate, the birds evacuated the tree.

I panted then slumped down in front of the tree, and just started to cry. I was done acting fine. Done. Look where acting 'fine,' got me.

"Clara," Mabel crawled next to me, voice soft and caring. I continued to cry into my hands, until felt a small hand lay on my back. "Aw, Clara, this isn't our fault."

Mabel tried to calm me. "This is all my fault, it's my fault that your brother was kidnapped and now it's my fault we're lost in the middle of nowhere!"

She could clearly see I had snapped, then she did something I didn't expect. She hugged me. "Clara! You need to stop being so sad and alone. Because, being sad and alone isn't fun," She explained. "Being happy is fun! You shouldn't be sad when there's nothing to be sad about! Clara, you're pretty awesome," She pointed to my chest, and then took a sticker out of her pocket and said, "One could say you're dog-gone awesome!"

With a cartoon dog giving me a thumbs up while running away.

"Boop," She stuck it on my cheek. "And don't you forget it!" She scolded me and I laughed.

For the first time in years, I felt all this pressure melt away. That barricade that always blocked out who I was, disappeared and suddenly I felt confident and happy.

I grinned, not just a little grin. I'm talking like a big goofy grin. One that only I could do, then I pulled Mabel into a hug.

"Thanks, Mabel."

"No problem!" She chuckled, then we got up.

"Well, then," I stood up with my new found confidence. "What are we waiting for? We've got to save Dipper!"

"Yeah!" She cheered, then tripped back onto a rock. "Ow, that really hurt." I helped her up and she rubbed her back.

Then the ground started to crumble and fall out of place, being swallowed by the earth. "Run! Mabel, run!" I demanded as we sprinted back towards the cart.

Only to be swallowed up, mid-stride. "GAH!" We screamed as we fell into the black pit.

* * *

I blinked and rubbed my head. "Ow, I think I broke my everything." I mumbled, as I grabbed the journal beside me.

I got up and rubbed my head, only to discover my cap was gone. I looked around for a moment then I saw it, squarely on top of Mabel's body.

"Mabel!" I ran over and shook her awake. "Wha-what?" She sat up and looked around. "Where are we? What happened!"

"We were swallowed up by the ground and," I pulled my cap back on, "I think we're in some sort of cave system." I helped her up and she stood in awe.

"Whoa, this is so awesome!" She looked down at my arm. "Hey, Clara, you bandage fell off and your arm is bleeding!"

I looked down at my arm to see the long horizontal cut starting to bleed. "Oh, I guess it is then," I tore off a piece of my pant leg and wrapped it around my wound. "There, that's good. Now, let's take a look around this cave. There's got to be something here."

Of course, we only had one flashlight, so once we started getting deeper into the cave away from the gaping hole giving off light, it was almost like being blind. We'd hear the occasionally creak or drop.

I knew that was perfectly normal for a cave. Then we heard something that set off the alarm bells.

Scurrying.

"Mabel?" I whispered. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" She questioned, putting her hand up to her ear.

The scurrying started again. "That!"

"Oh, what do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but I don't think it's good. We've got move faster." The scurrying kept irritating me as we started to pick it up to a speed walk.

Then I heard a scream. Mabel's scream. "Ah! Clara, help me!" She shouted from above me.

"Mabel!" She then disappeared into the shadows. Fear etched across my face as I shined my flashlight off all sides of the cave walls.

"Gah! Help!" Her voice started to drift off down the cavern.

"I'm not going to let this happen again!" I hissed to myself. "Hey, monster!" Suddenly, I heard a sliding sound across the cave floor as I slow walked down the cavern, a brave scowl faceted across my face.

"Yeah, you! Put her down! She has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh," I heard that eerie voice echo. "It's you, my tasty meal."

My eyes became wide. This thing was feeding off of me? "May I say, you were a very good meal at that, so much depression and negativity. That's how I like my prey." The word shot fear through me.

Prey? I was prey? I gulped.

"But that old man stopped me! With that knife he drained my venom, but I can finish the meal now. Then have dessert later."

"Gah!" I turned to sprint down the cavern, though stopped when I remembered that Mabel was still in his clutches.

Then laughter filled the room. "You can not escape me, girl." I was promptly plucked off my feet, by the back of my shirt.

When I turned to yell at it, I realized there was nothing to yell at. I felt it holding me, though I didn't see a thing.

"Let us go!" I demanded anyway. It chuckled at my expense, then continued walking towards a vaguely lit area. "Mabel, I'm so sorry that I got us into this!"

"It's okay! We both got into this together!"

"Dying, isn't an option!" I yelled.

"Yeah!" She cheered.

"Silence!" The creature hissed. "You are giving me a headache with your obnoxious positivity!"

We soon arrived to what was something along the lines of a torture chamber. It had a cage, a metal testing table with several tools on it, and it was also dimly lit by torches.

I looked around the room, until we saw something that gave us all the hope we needed. Dipper. Alive.

He was in the darkest corner of the cage, still in his pajamas with his legs clutched against his chest.

"Dipper!" Mabel cried.

"Dipper, it's us! Mabel and Clara!" I yelled.

He looked down, black shadows under his eyes, "I don't know anymore..."

"We came to rescue you, Dipper," Mabel happily yelled out to him, seeing as the plan wasn't going too well.

"Shut up!" The monster barked. "You're irritating me!"

He tossed Mabel and I in the cage with Dipper. "Dipper! Your alive!" Mabel grinned and brought us all into a group hug.

I grinned goofily and laughed, joining in on the hug, though Dipper hesitated for a moment, then joined in the hug, eyes squinting.

"Ugh! Stop it! Your happiness is making me sick!" The voice of the creature boomed from off the walls.

We all turned to Dipper. "Why did it kidnap you?" I asked.

"I-I don't know, it keeps muttering about meals and how it needs to properly prepared. If only I had the journal I could figure this out!"

Dipper explained. "Wait," I felt for the journal in my jacket.

"Do you mean the journal in the video?"

"Yeah, that one! I dropped it when that thing kidnapped me!"

"I have it!" I pulled it out of my jacket, then started to flip through the pages. "Here it is, the nightmare creature!"

Dipper pumped his fist and smiled for the first time since we had shown up.

"The nightmare creature," he began to quote the text. "It's only visible in reflective surfaces, it feeds on the misery and negativity of children, you know it's fed if there is a mark identical to that of a spider bite on the victim's arm," I glanced down at my arm, which was still wrapped tightly.

"This will eventually gives off a poison called night venom, draining the victim of it's life force. It can not feed again until the original victim is drained." I closed the journal, and put it back into my jacket.

"So you must be the original victim!" Dipper concluded. "Then it was going to try and drain me!"

"Calm down, guys. Mabel, remember when that thing said happiness hurts?"

"Yep!" She replied continuing to fiddle with her thumbs.

"Oh, I see what your saying," Dipper began. "You're saying that it can be defeated by the happiness of children! Mabel is the happiest person ever!"

"Exactly! Mabel! Be as happy and positive as you possible can!" I instructed.

"No problem! That should be easy!" She got up and started skip around us in circle randomly sticking positive stickers on our clothes and faces. "Don't start unbelieving! Never do not feel that feeling!"

She continued this trend until she flopped on the ground. The creature didn't make a sound, until a soft chuckle was heard.

"Foolish girl, you cannot defeat me, you do not have the ability to."

"What do we do, what do we do?" Dipper asked himself as he paced around the cage, back to his old self.

"Wait," Mabel said. "Weren't you happy also when the monster got hurt by it?" She wondered aloud.

"Yeah, so?" I replied.

"Maybe it isn't just anyone who needs to be happy, it just has to be the current victim!" Dipper exclaimed in triumph.

"Yeah!" We slapped our hands together, gleeful.

"Well, Mabel's type of positivity isn't exactly mine, so. Let's try something out here," I paused and walked up to the cage bars."Hey, monster!"

"Huh?" It questioned.

"Yeah, you! You know, this summer is the best thing that has ever happened to me!"

It laughed. "How so, girl?"

"Because, I'm happy! I'm happy that the bus crashed! I'm happy that they placed me with the Pines! I'm happy to be an unpaid employee!" I declared.

"No, stop!" It made a gagging noise. "It hurts."

Behind me Dipper and Mabel were using the reflection in the hand of the book to see the monster as I attempted to take it down.

"Good then! You know I'm genuinely happy then! These people have shown me kindness and love like no one has, that's something that's going to be hard to repay, but, I'm willing to try," There was that goofy grin again on my face.

I was glad it was there. ("Aw, you don't need to repay anything to us!" A soft voice came from behind).

"Gah! Your happiness! It's killing me!" I ignored the creature's pleas.

"Mabel, you taught to love and be myself. You also gave me a pretty cool sticker too," I chuckled. "I'm so glad I can be me now, rather than bottle it up, so thank you." I hugged her, and went to Dipper.

"And you, Dipper. You were kind to me, you know, your pretty a awesome friend too." I hugged him as well.

"Stop! Please! I'm begging you! Your killing me!" The beast pleaded.

"No! Because, I'm happy, I'm postivte! I'm the actual, real me! So from now on, I'm happy, I'm truly happy." I smiled and turned to the twins. Who were also smiling.

"No, I'm dying!" The creature moaned.

"Good, you better die, scum." I spit towards the beast as we heard a loud bang on the ground and suddenly this huge thing was visible.

It was black, with long spider like legs, arms, also long with large hands and narrow fingers. Which explains how it was able to pick us up, and a lanky torso kept it all together.

The cage door swung open and we all bolted out.

That was when I wondered if I used happy too many times? Oh well, I was improvising! What could I say?

"We did it, we defeated that!" I pointed the creature now dead in front of our feet.

"You did it, Clara!" Mabel cheered. "It was you who defeated it!"

"Yeah, you won! You freed us!" Dipper agreed.

"Thanks, guys. I couldn't have done anything alone though. Now, let's go home," I yawned. "I hear a top bunk calling my name."

"Agreed!" The twins said in unison, one with a more positive voice, the other with a lower and droopy voice, as we started to walk down the cavern.

"Hey, Clara?" Mabel asked.

"Yes, Mabel?"

"How are we to get of this hole?"

"Um, never thought of that part."

After finally finding a way out- which was very difficult and somewhat awkward -we each helped each other out of the hole.

"Let's never speak of that again." Dipper suggested.

"Agreed." Mabel and I started to push the golf cart.

"Now, let's get this thing back-

"-Together."

* * *

**Yeah! Thanks for reading! Please review and possibly favorite and follow! Don't worry! It's not over! I don't plan on ending it here. So comeback soon for chapter 10, which is as of now officially titled, The Demon who Wears Designer. Thank you guys so much! - FSaS out! **


	10. Chapter 10

Documenting the Falls

Chapter 10

The Demon who Wears Designer

* * *

**Hello, lovely readers! I've returned from my short little schoolcation! Ya-ya see what I did there with the? Yeah, never making that joke again. But yes, I've started school again which means, it will take a little longer to post chapters. Sorry, but anyways, I don't own Gravity Falls, blah, blah, blah, please review and possibly favorite and follow! Enjoy! - FSaS**

* * *

"Pull it up! Pull it up! Pull it up!" The twins chanted as I attempted to pull up my hair. Stan walked into the TV room, noticing our weird happenings.

"What's going on?" He asked, as he sipped his coffee. "We're try to see if Clara can pull her hair up." Mabel explained.

"Hm," Grunkle Stan thought aloud, "bet you five cents she can't do it!"

Mabel narrowed her eyes. "You're on."

Stan exited the room but they continued to chant me on, until I managed to pull up my hair in my a ponytail on top of my head.

"I did it!" I declared in triumph.  
Mabel laughed in victory. "Ha! You owe me five cents!" She grinned brightly at the grumpy Grunkle Stan. "Uh, I never made any deal," he mumbled while making a bee line out of there.

I snickered and took out the ponytail, shaking out my hair back into it's proper place. Glancing at the clock, it's only10:15 in the morning, we were all still in our pajamas. I thought this is the way today was going to be, until Stan came back into the room and declared.

"Hey, kids! Who wants to take a trip to mechanics shop?!"

"Uh," We all stalled for a minute, "not really us?"

"Too bad! You're coming anyway! There's this huge sale, you see, and the shop could use some upgrades." This earned a few nods from the trio. Three historic TVs have smashed in the last week. "So who's ready to go?"

* * *

"Oh, come on! Your annihilating me!" I vented as glanced over at Dipper's screen.

"Go Dipper! Eat those digital cherries!" Mabel cheered as she held my camera for me.

He fist pumped the air as my Pac-Man receded into nothing. "Aw, man!" I pouted for a moment at my loss and then looked over at Dipper's screen. "Whoa, Dipper! Your really good at this, I should've known you were lying to me earlier!"

-Flashback-

"Hey guys, check this out! I can roll my tongue to look like a taco!" Mabel stuck her tongue. "Blap!" As we pulled around the block, I spotted an arcade on the corner.

"Oh, cool," I muttered. "Hey guys, check it out! An arcade!"

"We've totally got to go in there!" Mabel agreed.

"I don't know, guys," Dipper glanced at it out the window. "I may just hang back and watch. I'm not very good at video games."

-End Of Flashback-

"Okay, so I may have lied a little about my gaming ability." Dipper admitted, as Mabel handed me back my camera.

"No kidding! I'm calling rematch on the Galaga machine! I may be a loser, but I'm a prideful one."

We all laughed and started to run to the Galaga machine when someone stepped out in front of us. I took a few steps back, a girl with puffy bleach blonde hair, tan skin, eyes masked with a harsh amount of purple eye shadow stood before us with two other minions slouching behind her with a similar attire.

"Well, if it isn't the Pines family?" She said in a mocking tone. "I didn't know they let dogs off their leash anymore." She cackled horribly.

"Pacifica." Mabel growled. I backed up beside Dipper. "I didn't know, Mabel had a arch-nemesis."

He rolled his eyes. "Ugh, yeah. Pacifica is always trying to show her up. It's really irritating."

"I can see why. She's not exactly what you'd call humble." I replied.

She examined her nails. "So who's the new edition to the reject party over here?" She eyed me.

"Clara Longmont," I scowled at her. "And you would be?"

"Pacifica Northwest, of the Northwest family. The richest and best family in Gravity Falls."

I rolled my eyes, and took a step forward. "Thanks for the info, but I'm going to go play Galaga now." I went to step past her, then she stepped in front of me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's with your hair? Are you a boy? Also, that hat is so hideous!" She pointed at my knitted rainbow beanie, which Mabel had made for me.

I growled. "I happen to like this hat -and my hair- thank you!" I pushed my way past her and was promptly tripped. She got down and laughed in my face.

"Aw, you're an embarrassment, huh? Your like looking at a train wreck." She sneered.

Dipper scowled.

"I want you filthy Pines out of this arcade." She causally replied with a sneer in her voice.

"What!" We all shouted.

"That's ridiculous!" I yelled. "You don't own the arcade!"

"Oh, on the contrary, I do. You see, my family owns this arcade, so I can get rid of whoever I want." She grinned maliciously. "Now, out."

* * *

I sighed and leaned forward with my elbows on my knees. "I can't believe that brat kicked us out of the arcade. How can someone be that shallow and stereotypical?" I adjusted the string on my blue hood.

Dipper shrugged. "I don't know, but what I do know is that we're going to put her in her place!"

"Yeah!" Mabel and I shouted in agreement, then high-fived.

"Ow! You're really strong!" I moaned.

I rubbed my hand. "Well, we obviously can't get back into the arcade. We'll just be thrown out again She basically owns the place. So what are we supposed to do? Any ideas?"

Dipper smiled. "I think I've got a few."

* * *

**Yeah! You finished! Don't forget to review and possibly favorite and follow! And remember to check back if I posted another chapter! - FSaS out!**


	11. Chapter 11

Documenting the Falls

Chapter 11

* * *

**Hey guys! Guess who's alive? That's right it's your favorite friendly procrastinating author who left you! Okay so, I've been really busy with school lately, so I haven't been able to write as much. So before you go scold me in the reviews, hear me out, I want to make you a deal. I'll TRY to post a new chapter once a week. Okay? We cool? Good! Now as per usual I don't own Gravity Falls and also please review and possibly ****favorite! Now enjoy chapter 11! - FSaS.**

* * *

**"**Bye guys! I'm off to Candy's house!" Mabel smiled and waved, bidding us adieu.

Dipper and I waved. "Bye Mabel! See you tomorrow!"

I closed the door behind her as she started to become a speck in the distance.

"I hope she doesn't get into any trouble with she-who-shall-not-be-named on the way there." I thought aloud.

Dipper placed a hand on my shoulder. "Me too, but I think she'll be okay." I grinned thanks,

"Yeah, dude." Then suddenly, I had an idea, "Hey you want to play Mario Kart?"

He grinned and nodded along with me.

"I call dibs on Luigi!" I declared loudly.

"Not if I get him first!" Dipper laughed and shot off like a bullet up the stairs.

Okay, so I forgot to mention that one of things Dipper and I have in common is that Luigi happens to be our favorite person to play in Mario Kart.

Of course, this always turns into a competition between the two of us to see who can get their DS first and invite the other to play multiplayer.

I always looked forward to that when we played, because it made things more interesting.

I raced into the tv room and grabbed my DS off the table and scrambled to get to the main menu.

"Come on, come on, come on! I want to win this time!" I shook my DS until the logo appeared.

I fist pumped in triumph and then proceeded to invite Dipper to play. Dipper accepted to the request to play and I laughed manically as I selected Luigi and watched as a defeated Dipper chose Mario.

The nerve wracking countdown began as I began to rev up my cart, then I heard the ping and the race began.

"Hey kid, whatcha doing?" Grunkle Stan asked as he looked over my shoulder at the race.

"Trying to kick Dipper's butt at Mario Kart." I replied coyly as I smashed the down on the controls.

"Um, okay. What's that?"

"The most awesome game ever," I crossed over the finish line in first, "cause' I'm really good at it."

He chuckled and pointed at the screen,"Ha! Dipper got beaten by a girl!"

I joined in on the laughter, but quickly turned back to the screen as the next race was about to begin. And this cycle continued until late into the night. I strutted into the attic, doing my victory dance, I looked over at Dipper who was pouting about his loss.

"How do you win every time?" He asked.

"'Cause I'm the greatest." I crawled up into the bunk above Mabel's bed. "Now go to sleep."

Dipper rolled his eyes, proceeding to get into his bed across the room and turning off the lamp.

"Goodnight Clara," He muttered.

"Goodnight." I rolled over on my side and fell asleep staring at a blank wall.

* * *

I felt my heart racing, thumping in my chest at a thousand miles per hour, I was sweating in my sleep, I tossed and turned, mumbling in my sleep.

"No, leave me alone. Get away! No, just leave me alone!" I shot straight up in my bed, tossing back the covers staring into the darkness.

It was just another nightmare.

I had been having nightmares of the times when I was bullied, apparently the one my mind loved to make me relive the most was when, I was beaten up by another kid.

I knew I wasn't going to be going back to sleep anytime soon, so I decided to go sit on the front porch for a while.

I mean, I'm in the middle of nowhere, it should be easy to see stars.

I clambered out of bed and groggily made my way downstairs and out the door.

I breathed in the crisp summer air, which felt like it was cleansing my lungs, then sat down in one of the chairs that happened to be placed out there.

The stars were so clear out here, you could see so much, it felt like the universe had expanded.

It made me feel free. I continued to stare up into the atmosphere until I heard the thump of metal against wood.

I glanced over at the raccoon which scurried away after being frightened by the trashcan tipping over.

I sighed, knowing I was going to have to clean up the trash in the morning anyways, so I got up and walked over blindly to the trashcan.

I began to sweep it's contents back in. I spotted a familiar shape, it was my camera...

...thrown away like garbage!

When did this happen?! I had taken out the trash right after Mabel had left, my camera had not been in there! And the lens was completely cracked!

But then again, I haven't been able to find it since yesterday morning, but who broke it and then had the nerve to throw it away?

Obviously not Mabel, she's at her friend's house. Nor could it be Grunkle Stan, because he rarely goes up in the attic, where I had last seen it.

That means it could have only been Dipper.

Could he have really done this? That jerk! He just threw away my prized possession like it was yesterday's leftovers! He knew I loved that camera! I couldn't believe him!

I grabbed the camera off the ground and stomped back inside.

Was I mad? No. Was I infuriated? Absolutely!

I trusted this guy! Time to confront him for the truth!


	12. Chapter 12

Documenting the Falls

Chapter 12

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! And I can't wait to share this chapter with you! You have no idea how long I've been planing this and I can't wait to hear your reaction.**

**I'd like to thank my amazing editor, OaG. Who helped get this story where it is today. Also, I don't own Gravity Falls, got to remember to get that in there. Now without further adieu, chapter 12!**

* * *

"You!" We both shouted in unison.

It was late in the afternoon, and after ignoring Dipper all day, I had finally decided to confront him about his actions, but so far the results were less than desirable.

"I have a bone to pick with you, Dipper!" I shoved the broken camera in his hands. "You see this? I found it in the trash! What kind of sick joke is that, huh?"

He glared at me. "That doesn't even compare to what you did, Clara!"

"I never did anything!" I growled.

"Tell that to the lamby dance pictures that millions of people have seen on the internet! And guess who are the only people who have those?" He asked rhetorically. "Oh, that's right. You and Mabel!"

"You think I'm so low as to do that?! How dare you accuse me of something so vile!" I spat.

"Well your the only other person who's seen them and I doubt that Mabel of all people would be the one to do that!"

"Oh, so I am?! And what about my camera?! You know how precious it is to me, and you just broke it and threw it away!" I shouted.

"There were so many memories on this camera and their gone now! So thanks, Dipper. Thanks for destroying my memories!"

"You think I would do something like that?!"

"All suspects innocent until proven guilty and you sir have been proven quite guilty!" I poked him in the chest.

"I can't believe you!"

"Oh, that's one thing we agree on!" I sneered.

Mabel came running, with writing still on her forehead from the night before. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's going on with you two?"

"He broke my camera and then threw it away like it was nothing!" I pointed an accusing finger at Dipper.

"She posted embarrassing personal pictures of me on the internet!"

"You know you always were too uptight, Dipper!"

"Says the girl who spent the first week here not talking to anyone and being stuck-up!"

"I was not stuck-up! You know I was painfully shy! Besides this is coming from the kid who likes a girl three years older than him! Ha! You don't have a shot!" I sneered.

"Enough!" Mabel shouted separating us. "Stop this fighting before you say something you'll regret later! You two are my friends and also my family, I don't like to see you guys fighting."

Mabel turned to me, a little frown on her face. "Clara, I've known Dipper longer than you, so I know he wouldn't do that."

"So that means I did?" I screamed, anger blowing from the top.

He glared silently, but his stare remained hostile and cold.

"Clara, that's not what I meant!"

"I'm going to take a walk. Alone."

And with that, I stormed out.

* * *

(Mabel's 3rd Person POV)

"If you need me I'll be upstairs." Dipper mumbled words of frustration under his breath as he stomped up the stairs leaving Mabel alone with her thoughts. She sighed, plopping down in the armchair in front of the television.

"What's got you down, kid?" Grunkle Stan prodded, leaning against the chair with a can of Pitts.

"Dipper and Clara are fighting," She muttered. "And I don't know what to do. I always know what to do, but this time... I don't." She slumped her face into her hands.

He stopped, noticing Mabel's forlorn expression which rarely appeared.

"This must be really serious, huh kid?" He slurped loudly from the can, and leaned on the side of the chair.

She nodded sadly. "They're both accusing each other of things that neither them would do, it just doesn't sound like them."

Grunkle Stan shook his head. "This reminds of that time in 1988 when I was caught by the Canadian police carrying maple syrup over borders, it was clearly a misunderstanding."

Grunkle Stan continued to ramble about his run in with the Canadian police force as Mabel began to think about the situation.

She knew neither of them would be so awful as to do that to the other person. They were good people, so clearly there was something fishy about this whole thing that Mabel didn't like.

"If only I was like a detective in one of those movies..." She jumped up into the air, pumping her fist up, light shining down on her brilliant idea.

"That's it!" She fist pumped in victory and sprint out of the room. "Thanks Grunkle Stan!"

As of now, Detective Mabel, was officially on the case

* * *

**Yeah! Thank you, guys for reading! Remember to review and possibly favorite and follow. Also, in the reviews, I want you guys to answer a question I'm curious about. What makes you like Clara as a character? At least I hope you do. Thank you all so much! - FSaS out! **


	13. Chapter 13

Documenting the Falls

Chapter 13

* * *

**Guys, I need to tell you that you're the most awesome readers ever, because you are! We're already at _30 reviews!_ 30! That may not seem like a huge deal, but it really is for me. Thank you guys so much for sticking with me, Clara, the Pines and my madness.**

** Same for my editor who is made of AWESOME, OAG. In fact, I was so excited I think it's time give you guys a none story-related cliffhanger to look forward to. **

**I'm planning a bit of a secret project and let's just say my anime-lovers out there will be happy, in fact its to die for. *hint* *hint* (Feel free to guess what I'm hinting in the reviews)**

**But seriously, thank you Guys so much! Remember to reviwe and possibly favorite and follow. Also, I don't own Gravity Falls. Now lets get on with the story friends!**

* * *

(Mabel's pov)

"Grunkle Stan!" I shouted as I skidded in front of the tv room."I'm going to investigate a serious crime!" I plopped on my detective hat.

"Serious," He grunted.

"Crime," I finished.

He just waved me off. "Yeah, sure kid! Just don't get yourself hurt and make sure you don't kill anybody in process. It would look bad on me."

"Thanks, Grunkle Stan!" I sprinted out the door with my bedazzled evidence bag.

I stood in the door frame tall, proud and most importantly, serious.

A man tapped me on the shoulder, "Excuse me, little girl, could you please excuse me I would like to-"

I got all up in his face. "Was it you?! Huh?! Did you do it! It must of been you!" I pointed to his face. "Look at your suspicious mustache! And your suspicious teeth!"

He screamed and fled. "Only a guilty man runs, criminal!"

I chuckled inspite of myself and then skipped around the yard. Eventually, after about fifteen minutes of doing this, I came across a pink tube.

"What is this...?" I swept off the dirt which it had collected. "Expensive cheapy face badazzle? I don't wear this!"

I unscrewed the lid and smeared it across my face. "But it still make it look good!" I opened up the bag. "Into the evidence bag you go!" Then happily skipped off.

(Clara's pov)

I growled and kicked a rock halfway across the forest, "I can't believe him." I mumbled.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

Suddenly the forest seemed to lose it's color like an old film.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Video Camera!" An eery voice echoed.

I covered my ears, the voice stung, it left an ache behind that was almost inhuman.

"Who's there?!" I demanded.

A burst of light and flames shot through out the woods and suddenly a yellow triangle with a singular eye appeared wearing a nice suit. "Me! Bill!"

I froze and stared at it for a good long while. "What. The heck. Are you?"

"Aw, Shooting Star and Pine Tree didn't tell you about me? I'm hurt! But if you must know," He cleared his throat. "I'm your worst nightmare and more."

Fire appeared inside his eye which was now red.

I took a step back. "You're a demon."

"Well, when you put it that way, video camera!" He chuckled menacingly. "Yes, yes I am."

"Why do you keep calling me video camera?" I raised an eyebrow. "And why are you here?" I shouted.

Starting my thoughts, I yelled out the most common question, "What do you want from me?"

"Oh, stubborn and smart! I like it!" He disappeared and reappeared in front of me.

I stumbled back before regaining my balance, I tried to keep my footing.

"Tell ya what kid, I like your guts. In fact, I think I'll keep 'em!" He smiled and with a flick of his hand I was turned inside out, literally.

"Gah!" I shrieked. "Change me back!" I demanded.

He laughed at my reaction to his little trick and with a snap of his fingers I was back to normal.

I patted myself down making sure everything is intact.I pinched my arm, I cringed and let out a small whimper.

Unfortunately, this was really happening.

I growled. "I'm going ask you one more time, what do you want with me?"

"I just came to tell your on my hit and run list!"

I cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Yeah! A hit and run list! Meaning, I hit and you run." Blue flames erupted from its hands, I screamed as a stream of fire shot past my head, barely missing it's target. I started to sprint as fast as I could possibly manage.

Why does this thing want to kill me! Is he trying to play with my mind? Get me to admit something which he'd use against me?

I was soon disturbed from my breakneck pace as I took a topple over a tree root.

My ankle twisted to the point where I could see the front of my shoe, and I believe I heard it snap as a wave of pain shot throughout my body.

I winced in pain. "Oh... No."

I glanced up and Bill was looming over head. "Tell you what, Video Camera. Since I'm a nice guy, I'll let you off the hook this time. After all you are important to my plan, but I'll be back again - sooner than you think."

He disappeared in a burst of light and the color returned to the forest.

And my ankle was broken and I'm partially lost and it's getting dark.

Better start walking back the way I came.

And more limping now, I guess.

* * *

I limped in around nine o' clock, I no longer felt like sleeping. I just couldn't.

I had just encountered some creature who tried to murder me!

This day just keeps getting better and better.

I sighed as I staggered past the TV room. "Whoa kid, what happened to you? It looks like you got in a fight with a woodchipper." Grunkle Stan pointed out.

"You'd be surprised by how close that is." I mumbled.

He took a swig of his soda. "What?"

I chuckled inspite of myself. I knew I probably looked like I had been through the wringer and worse, but really it was some demon guy.

"Nevermind, I'm going to bed, goodnight, Grunkle Stan!" I smiled and waved.

"Goodnight, kid."

Needless to say, I slept really deep that night, but no sleep without nightmares.

* * *

**YEAH! Thanks for reading! Also, I decided to have a question the week from now on, so today's question of the week is... Who's your favorite author and why? **

**I'm interested to hear what you guys say! And also, to be fair, I answer every question of the week, and my answer is John Green, because he makes me think deeply, and make me feel a wide range of different emotions, which is most authors can't do for me.**

** And no, before you ask, my favorite book by him isn't The Fault in Our Stars. (Though it was amazing) It's either Paper Towns or Looking for Alaska. I hope you all have an amazing day! - FSaS out!**


End file.
